Babies one more time
by Dailan-chan
Summary: ACTUALIZADO. ¿que pasaría si Orochi e Itachi aprendieran la tecnica erotica? ¡el caos! Y ademas, toca canviar de grupo de canguros, los encargados de los niños serán...
1. My pretty little enemy

Warning: Este fic no es apto para mentes débiles ni fuera de sitio, de hecho, no es apta para ninguna mente que se precie de serlo. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra entera responsabilidad (que yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con los exámenes)

Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, las series de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que todos los personajes, por mal que nos pese. (¡¡yo quiero a Itachi y a Orochi!! XD)

Weno, pues aki va el primer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...

**Babies one more time **

**STAGE 1: my pretty little enemy**

Nos encontramos en el mundo de ninjas en el cual vive Naruto & co. Que de ahora en adelante llamaremos Narutoland. Naruto, ha conseguido rescatar a Sasuke de las garras del malvado Orochimaru, y ahora todos se preparan para destruir a la Villa del Sonido y la malvada organización Akatsuki, pero... Algo inesperado ocurre...

-¡¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!! –un chunin irrumpió en el despacho de la quinta Hokage que en aquellos momentos estaba tomándose un breve descanso de su pesado trabajo (durmiendo sobre los papeles y llenándolos de babas)

-¿Gue paxa? –respondió la respetable Sannin.

-Nuestros espías nos informan que ha habido una explosión enorme en la Villa del Sonido, no se detectan rastros de vida, 5 equipos de Genins y sus respectivos maestros Jounin se dirigen hacia allí junto a Jirayia-sama.

-¿Se supone que debo ir también?

-Pues... No estaría mal... U

-Muy bien, ahora mismo me voy para allí, prepara 2 equipos del cuerpo de asesinos.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama.

-Y una cosa mas...

-¿?

-tráeme un café muuuuuuy cargado, creo que lo necesitaré.

* * *

Finalmente, Tsunade llegó a la Villa del Sonido. Todo estaba en ruinas, los edificios masacrados y lleno de cadáveres por todas partes. La quinta Hokage se dirigió a hablar con Kakashi Hatake, uno de los jounins que, junto con su grupo de aprendices se encontraba investigando( o mejor dicho destrozando, pues Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha problema y destrucción segura)

-¿Alguna cosa? –le preguntó Tsunade mientras Kakashi intentaba detener a Naruto, el cual había empezado a pelearse con Sakura.

-Nada, solo unas gafas calcinadas que debieron de pertenecer a Kabuto.

-¿Y Kabuto?

-Cenizas, igual que todos los demás, ahora Gai y Kurenai, junto a sus grupos están construyendo una fosa común.

-¿Algún rastro de Orochimaru? –preguntó Tsunade.

-No, de momento..-pero el jounin de pelo gris fue interrumpido por la llegada del huevón de Shikamaru Nara, que traía un mensaje para Tsunade.

-Se ha encontrado "algo" con vida en el ala norte de la mansión del cara de serpiente. Asuma quiere que vaya pa' lla.

-Gracias majo, si quieres puedes irte a comprar una piruleta.

-Vaya rollo...

* * *

El ala norte de la mansión de Orochimaru era la parte mas derruida de la villa, alrededor de sus escombros se agrupaban al menos 20 ninjas ansiosos para averiguar quien o que había sobrevivido a la catástrofe. Tsunade se abrió gentilmente camino entre la gentuza (metiéndole un sopapo de los suyos a cualquiera que osara interponerse en su camino), hasta que llegó donde estaban Asuma junto con dos de sus aprendices: Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi (Shikamaru estaba comprando piruletas).

-¿Qué hay? ¿una serpiente mutante?

-Ojalá sea un bella jovencita en cueros...-murmuró J¡raya apareciendo de repente por allí.

-Una rubia potente con las tetas bien colocadas...-siguió fantaseando Naruto (también recién aparecido)

-P-puede q-q-que ha-a-a-aya –un –m-m-m-monstruo –dijo Hinata aterrorizada.

-O un perro caníbal de tres cabezas -añadio Kiba

-No lo sabemos, pero "algo" se mueve bajo aquellas sabanas murmuró señalando una montaña de sabanas carbonizadas que se agitaba levemente. Tsunade se dirigió allí, y con la ayuda de Jiraya apartó las sabanas. Debajo, no había ni serpientes mutantes, ni despampanantes rubias en cueros, ni monstruos, ni perros caníbales de tres cabezas; había un niño, de alrededor de 3 años, con el pelo negro azabache, largo y fino, cayéndole hasta mas debajo de los hombros en una maraña despeinada, enmarcando una dulce carita de piel mas blanca que la leche, y ojitos amarillos con pupila de serpiente, pintados con una línea de violeta. Se cubría con una especie de túnica o camiseta blanca, que le iba exageradamente grande. El niño intentaba contener sus sollozos de miedo ante la presencia de tanta gente extraña. Jiraya y Tsunade se lo quedaron mirando. Aquel niño era la copia exacta de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, su antiguo compañero no tenia ningún hijo... Lo que quería decir que...

-¿Es Orochimaru? –le preguntó Jiraya a la ninja medico que se encontraba a su lado.

-Es... es... es...- a Tsunade no le salían las palabras, mientras miraba fijamente al adorable niño que tenia enfrente.

-¿Es que?

-¡¡¡Es moniiisiiimooooo!!!! ¡¡nunca imaginé que Orochimaru fuera tan mono de pequeño!!!

-¿Este es el cara de serpiente?- preguntó Naruto sin poder creer que aquella adorable criatura fuera su mortal enemigo.

-Es una monada....-murmuró Sakura.

-Completamente adorable... -la secundó Ino.

-Es el niño mas mono que he visto en mi vida...-añadió Kurenai sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Parece un muñeco....-musitaron Hinata y TenTen embelesadas.

Todas las chicas se encontraban rodeando al niño y haciéndole caricias, sin lograr pero, que el pequeño se riera en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, ponía una cara de terror que parecía que en lugar de niñas haciéndole caricias hubiera allí un ejercito de torturadores.

-Lo que es, es un capullo –comentó un envidioso Jiraya- yo también quiero que Tsunade me haga cosquillitas como a él T T

-Y yo mi Sakuri-

-¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! –para el asombro de todos, el niño rompió a llorar como un desesperado, demostrándoles a todos la gran potencia de sus pulmones. Tsunade, sacando un instinto maternal desconocido para todos logró calmarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeño... –le susurró mientras le acunaba contra su pecho- A ver, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Orochimaru –fue la prácticamente inaudible respuesta.

-Aaaay, pero que voz taaaan bonita....- suspiraron las chicas.

-Muy bien Orochi-chan, yo me llamo Tsunade, y a partir de ahora cuidare de ti ¿de acuerdo?

-....

-¿Te parece bien Orochi-chan?

-ZZzzzz...

� � UUUU

* * *

Mientras Tsunade y las demás kunoichi se dedicaban a observar a Orochi-chan durmiendo, llegaron 3 miembros del ANBU anunciándoles de que en una sala no muy lejos de allí habían encontrado a otro niño pequeño. Hecho que provocó una estampida de Kunoichi esperando con encontrarse a otro niño adorable. Detrás, los chicos las siguieron a regañadientes mientras lanzaban miradas asesinas a Orochi-chan que dormía tranquilamente agarrado a Tsunade.

Una vez en la susodicha sala, encontraron a un niño de la misma edad de Orochi-chan que se dedicaba a comerse las patas de las sillas. El niño en cuestión era una versión reducida de Hoshigaki Kisame, el ninja renegado de la villa de la niebla que solía acompañar a Itachi. Tenía la piel de color azul claro y tres rallas negras debajo de los ojos, los cuales eran pequeños y delineados por una especie de línea negra. Su vestimenta, constaba en un vestido auto-confeccionado a partir de los restos de su kimono de nubecitas rojas. Aunque no era tan mono como Orochimaru (principalmente por su parecido con un pez/tiburón), eso no impidió que las chicas se abalanzaran sobre él. Kisame, molesto al verse acosado por tantas mujeres a la vez, sacó sus instintos animales a la superficie y en un intento desesperado de librarse de los abrazos con olor a perfume, se lió a mordiscos con todas las kunoichi.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!! ¡¡Es un niño asesino!! –gritó Sakura mientras le propinaba un puñetazo a Kisame que envió al pobre niño a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Pobre niño... –murmuraron todos los chicos, solidarizándose de inmediato con el pequeño y corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas chaval? –le preguntó Jiraya una vez se hubo incorporado.

-Hoshigaki Kisame, viejo. –respondió mirando desafiante a todos los ninjas reunidos.

-Así que viejo... –Jiraya sonrió- me parece que me gusta este mocoso. ¿qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros Kisame?

Como respuesta, el niño solo sonrió mostrando una impresionante hilera de dientes súper afilados, solo interrumpida por un agujero en el lugar que debería estar el colmillo derecho (probablemente gracias a la anterior gentileza de Sakura).

-Ahora que lo pienso... –murmuró Kakashi mirando a los dos niños- si estos dos son en realidad Orochimaru y Kisame transformados en niños de tres años, Itachi tiene que estar por aquí cerca, pues los miembros de Akatsuki siempre viajan en parejas... Puede que él sea el causante de todo esto...

-¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Buscad y traedme a Itachi Uchiha!! –ordenó Tsunade. Y al instante de decirlo sintió como algo le cogía la pierna.- ¡¡Uaaaaaah!!

-Estoy aquí señorita –le dijo sonriendo un niño de 3 años mientras le tiraba del pantalón. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color rojo, con el famoso sharingan en ellos. Bajo sus ojos se dibujaban dos líneas que parecían ser ojeras de cansancio. Iba envuelto en un conjunto de trapos que antaño habían sido su chachi kimono de nubes rojas. Si Itachi Uchiha era atractivo de mayor, se podía decir que de pequeño era adorable, hecho que provocó la esperada avalancha femenina. Sin embargo, por una vez, alguien se adelantó a las histéricas kunoichis: Sasuke Uchiha logró coger a su hermano a tiempo y librarlo del abrazo de las chicas, provocando un asombro general.

-¡Oh! Sasuke ha salvado al niño...

-Después de todo lo que le izo Itachi...

-Se ha sobrepuesto a su odio para salvar a un pobre niño...

Si, Sasuke había salvado al hermano al que había prometido matar... Pero... ¿con que finalidad? Pues muy lógico:

-Ju, ju, ju... Ahora me tomaré mi venganza –rió Sasuke mientras escañaba lentamente a su hermano con ojos de maníaco asesino.-¡¡vas a sufrir!!

-¡¡¡Uaaaaaaah!!! ¡Que se lo carga!

-Ju,ju...¿Duele verdad? –le preguntó Sasuke a Itachi. Este, solo soltó unos lagrimotes dignos de Nobita (no berreó, porque su garganta estaba ligeramente obstruida), mientras su cara iba adquiriendo un tono azul parecido al de Kisame.- ¡por fin vengaré a mi clan y po-!

-¡¡Pero que haces imbécil!! –le gritó Sakura pegándole un puñetazo al joven de pelo negro y cogiendo al semi-inconsciente Itachi en sus brazos- ¿¡no ves que solo es un pobre niño de 3 años?! ¿Verdad que si Ita-chan? –le preguntó sonriendo al niño que se encontraba en sus brazos- ¿A que solo eres un pequeño niño de 3 añitos?

-En Junio haré 4 –anunció este muy orgulloso, levantando su manita y mostrando 3 dedos. (� � U)

-¿Sii? Entonces ya serás un niño mayor...

-¡Entonces no serás nada! –gritó Sasuke, recuperado ya del puñetazo- ¡¡Porque te mataré aquí y ahora!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¡Chidori! –los rayos de chakra azul se acumularon en la mano del joven Uchiha, y este se lanzó hacia su hermano dispuesto a acabar con su vida, la de Sakura y la de cualquiera que osara interponerse en su camino.

-¡¡No temáis!! ¡El gran Gai está aquí! –chilló el profesor cejudo al darle un patadón a Sasuke con su remolino de la hoja. El joven de pelo moreno se fue volando veinte metros mas allá, para aterrizar sobre una pila de escombros, donde Kakashi lo ató para impedir que volviera con sus instintos asesinos. Mientras Gai izo su pose de la victoria, mientras dedicaba sus sonrisas "colgate" a todos los presentes.

� � UUU

-Y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los niños? –le preguntó Sakura a la quinta Hokage.

-Cuidarlos por supuesto.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ Comooooooo???!!! –Jiraya se dirigió a Tsunade visiblemente cabreado- ¿¿¡Pretendes que cuidemos de 3 criminales de clase-S??! Y lo que es mas... ¿¿¡pretendes que cuidemos de nuestro principal enemigo, Orochimaru!??

-Vamos Jiraya... Solo es un niño de tres años... –Tsunade intentaba tranquilizar a Jiraya mientras le hacía carantoñas a Orochimaru, el cual ya se había despertado. (principalmente gracias a los gritos maníacos de Sasuke)

-Este niño de 3 años cuenta con el historial de asesinatos, traiciones, estafas y chantajes mas largo de la historia. ¿Verdad mocoso repelente? –añadió lanzándole una mirada asesina a Orochimaru, el cual intentó esconderse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas a punto de caer y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-¡Pero eso solo fue de mayor! ¡De pequeño no era malo!

-Era un borde anti-social y egocéntrico. Y al crecer se volvió un maníaco megalómano.

-¡Pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de educarlo para que no lo sea! ¿No lo ves? Si los educamos bien como ninjas de Konoha, no se volverán los criminales de antes y tendremos tres genios ninjas a nuestro servicio.

-No se... ¿No sería mejor matarlos ahora? –preguntó Kakashi- si los criamos y vuelven a las andadas no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta...

-¡¡Esoooo!! ¡Matadlos! –chilló Sasuke mientras se intentaba deshacer de sus ataduras- Yo me encargó de Itachi...-añadió clavando su mirada de asesino maníaco en su hermano.

-¿Seríais capaces de matar a unos niños tan monos? –les preguntó Tsunade mostrándoles a Orochimaru, el cual ponía su mejor cara de niño adorable.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando fijamente al ninja que había matado al 3er Hokage, después a Tsunade, otra vez a Orochi-chan y otra vez a Tsunade.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡son adorables! –gritaron a la vez todas las chicas. Tsunade miró inquisitivamente a los chicos.

-¿Y bien?

-Buenooo... Si no ha mas remedio...

-¡Perfecto! Esta será la nueva misión rotatoria para los genins y sus maestros. ¡El primer grupo será el numero 7, Hatake Kakashi y sus aprendices!

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡Yo no quiero cuidar del cara de serpiente! –chilló Naruto, consiguiendo que Orochimaru empezará a sollozar- Quiero decir... Será un placer...

-¡¡Que bien!! ¡Voy a poder cuidar de Orochi-chan e Ita-chan!! –rió contenta Sakura mientras cogía al crió de ojos de serpiente de los brazos de Tsunade y lo abrazaba.

-Mataré a Itachi... Ju, ju, ju... –rió Sasuke como un maníaco.

-Que problema....-murmuró Kakashi en vistas de lo que se le venía encima- ¡Y tu! ¡Mi porta-shurikens no es comestible! –le chilló a Kisame que se encontraba colgado de su pierna comiéndose el susodicho estuche.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

Y aki terminamos, rezo para que os haya gustado. O al menos no lo consideréis pura basura, pues el fic en general no es mas que una paranoia que salió de mi enferma cabecita mientras dormía en clase... Habréis notado que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no tienen excesivo protagonismo, debido a que los "protas" de este fic serán Orochi, Itachi y Kisame. Los otros seguirán saliendo, pero los malos siempre han sido mis favoritos, que se le va a hacer....

En fin, cualquier cosa manden un REVIEW, aunque solo sea para decirme que deje de escribir y me dedique a otra cosa, el simple hecho de recibir un e-mail con las letras "REVIEW ALERT" me hace feliz, además si no estoy feliz no continuaré la historia, así k por favor... ¡¡REVIEWS!! (mas k nada para saber si alguien lee lo que escribo)

Weno, ¡¡¡nos vemos en el segundo capítulo!!!

Dailan-chan


	2. Eating with three demons

Warning: Este fic no es apto para mentes débiles ni fuera de sitio, de hecho, no es apta para ninguna mente que se precie de serlo. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra entera responsabilidad (que yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con los exámenes)

Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, las series de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que todos los personajes, por mal que nos pese. (¡¡yo quiero a Itachi y a Orochi!! XD)

Weno, pues aki esta el 2do capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los ke me habéis mandado reviews, pues gracias a esto aki esta este nuevo capítulo. En fin, allí va...

**Babies one more time**

**STAGE 2: eating with three demons.**

Era un día apacible en la Villa de la hoja, y el grupo numero 7, llegaba a casa después de una agotadora misión: cuidar de tres mocosos de tres años. Os preguntareis como puede ser que unos ninjas tan geniales como lo son Naruto & co. Se agoten solo por cuidar a tres niños. Bien, no hubiera pasado nada si los niños hubieran sido normales, es decir, niños comunes de estos que se encuentran en el parque, saltando entre las flores silvestres... Pero no, aquellos niños, por desgracia no saltaban por encima de las flores silvestres. Orochimaru, por ejemplo, las cogía. Y ahora pensareis: ¡Que mono! ¡Va a hacer un ramo!. Pues no, el niño, que de tonto no tenía un pelo, se izo una cama con ellas y se echó la quinta siesta del día. Itachi, pasaba de las flores, suficiente trabajo tenía ya huyendo de su hermano, Sasuke, que lo perseguía por todo el parque lanzándole shuriken y berreando de que vengaría a su clan. Kisame, juzgó que 2 cajas de magdalenas, 3 boles de ramen, 5 de leche y un pastel de arándanos no eran comida suficiente, razón por la cual se dedicó a comerse las flores para completar su dieta y llenar aquella caverna que él llamaba estomago. Conclusión: cuidar de tres niños no era un problema, ahora, cuidar de tres criminales de clase S reducidos mental y físicamente a cuando tenían tres años, si lo era, y muy grande. Después de una semana de observación, Naruto llegó a ciertas conclusiones, por las cuales elaboró el siguiente listín de normas a seguir para toda la villa:

1.- NO se debe molestar a Orochimaru mientras duerme, bajo peligro de tener que aguantar uno de sus berrinches.

2.- NO se debe hacer alusión alguna los ojos de Orochimaru, su palidez o su aspecto afeminado, bajo riesgo de berrinche y/o acusación a Tsunade-sama, quien no duda en enviarte al quinto coño de una patada en el culo por meterte con SU niño.

3.- Orochimaru necesita cariño, si se le niega un abrazo y/o cariño, se ofenderá en lo mas profundo de su alma y te guardará rencor el resto de su vida, además de sumirse en la depresión mas absoluta.

4.- Itachi NO calla, interrumpirlo y/o contrariarlo puede causarle graves daños psicológicos, que derivarán en ojitos de cordero degollado, que te obligarán a aguantar su historia 10 veces mas larga.

5.- Se debe mantener COMPLETAMENTE alejado a Sasuke de Itachi, el pobre aún no controla sus instintos asesinos.

6.- Itachi NO debe aburrirse, pues entonces empieza a cometer actos tales como: cantar Heidi, empanarse mirando a algún sitio, empezar a soltar gilipolleces, entrar en el baño de las chicas, etc, etc...

7.- Kisame SIEMPRE esta comiendo, no se le debe cuestionar su hábito alimenticio bajo riesgo de recibir un mordisco.

8.- Kisame puede comer de TODO, eso incluye, desde letreros de neón hasta shurikens, y en casos extremos también puede comer brazos y otras extremidades humanas.

9.- No es recomendable acercar gatos y/o otros animales que coman pescado a Kisame, pues el niño les tiene verdadero PANICO.

10.- recordad que estos niños son criminales de clase S, encariñarse demasiado con ellos puede provocar traumas más adelante.

* * *

Sin embargo, al grupo 7 les quedaba otra semana de cuidado de los renacuajos, y por eso Tsunade decidió que les empezarán a enseñar buenas costumbres, como por ejemplo la de ayudar a las viejas a cruzar la calle. Veamos los resultados de la misión:

**Orochimaru:**

Se acerca a una pobre mujer que esta a punto de cruzar la calle.

-Pedone, ¿necezita ayuda? –le pregunta con timidez y poniendo cara de niño adorable.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que niño mas mono! –lo abraza y empieza a darle besos de besugo- ¿y como te llamas pichurri? – le pregunta mientras le estira la mejilla.

-Orochimaru –murmura este en respuesta al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡¡Pero que nombre tan bonito! –comenta mientras le da un abrazo de oso. Orochimaru, incapaz de soportar la presión por mas tiempo rompe a llorar y tiene que ser calmado (y salvado de la vieja) por Sakura.

**Itachi:**

Se acerca a una pobre mujer que esta a punto de cruzar la calle.

-Perdone, ¿necesita ayuda? –le pregunta sonriente.

-Si, muchas gracias –responde sonriente la viejecita. Itachi la empieza a ayudar a cruzar, pero como se trata de una tarea sumamente aburrida, Itachi se aburre.¿ Y que pasa si Itachi se aburre? Que hace gilipolleces, como la de este momento, dejar a la vieja tirada en medio de la calle y ponerse a perseguir a una mariposa que pasaba por allí.

**Kisame**:

Para sorpresa de todos, Kisame fue el único que consiguió llevar a su vieja hacia el otro lado, pero una vez allí, esta le ofreció un caramelo, y Kisame, emocionado, se jaló el caramelo y la mano de la señora. (sin comentarios)

Resultados finales de la misión: Orochimaru cogió miedo a las viejas, la vieja de Itachi murió atropellada, y la de Kisame quedó manca.

* * *

Vistos los fracasos, Tsunade se conformó con que les enseñaran modales en la mesa, cosa que tampoco parecía que fuera a ser fácil. Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería hacer ver que había una comida muy importante para ver como se comportaban. Por eso, preparó su mejor mantelería, su mejor vajilla y, en definitiva una cena de lujo 5 estrellas. 

-Vaya Sakurita, esto parece un restaurante de súper lujo... –murmuró Naruto admirado.

-Es que yo por mis niños soy capaz de todo, ¿verdad Orochi-chan? –comentó sonriendo mientras le abrochaba el babero. El niño de pelo negro, le dedicó una de sus escasas y preciosas sonrisas. Que por poco llego a Sakura al desmayo.-Es que eres adorable... –murmuró abrazándolo.

-te quiedo mucho Zakuda-chan –sonrió Orochi mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla. Allí si, allí si que a Sakura le dio un colapse nervioso y se quedó encantada mirando a la nada con corazoncitos volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡Reacciona! –gritaba Naruto agitando su mano delante de la kunoichi, que seguía con sus corazoncitos voladores, mientras iba murmurando "que mono... Orochi..." –nada, se nos ha quedado tonta. ¡Y todo por tu culpa Orochimaru, si es que te voy a-! –Naruto se calló al ver que el niño se había abrazado a su pierna y lo miraba con ojos llorosos- Bueno, al fin y al cabo Sakura siempre ha sido una debilucha –comentó Naruto mientras abrazaba a Orochimaru "Es que es tan mono que no puedo enfadarme con él T T".

-Bueno Naruto, si ya has terminado de achuchar a Orochi-chan, puedes ayudarme a ponerle el babero a Kisame –dijo Kakashi mientras anudaba el babero al niño pescado, el cual no se lo ponía nada fácil, al ir moviéndose como un poseso todo el rato.- ¡Y tu estate quieto coño! –añadió metiéndole un sopapo a Kisame que lo dejó K.O. (Kakashi si que sabe tratar con los niños)

Mientras Naruto seguía a su bola abrazando a Orochimaru, que ya empezaba a sufrir problemas respiratorios, Sakura seguía en la tierra de los corazoncitos, y Sasuke... Bueno, Sasuke se encargaba de ponerle el babero a Itachi, solo que lo estaba apretando un poco mas de la cuenta.

-¿Qué dices que te duele Ita-chan? –preguntó Sasuke mientras la cara de su hermano iba adquiriendo tonos azules.

-Gla glaglanta ggglll... (traducción: la garganta)

-¿En serio? Pues eso tendrá que mirarse. Ju, ju, ju...-rió Sasuke mientras apretaba aún mas el babero.

Pero, por suerte para Itachi, Sakura salió del mundo de los corazoncitos y llegó a tiempo para rescatarlo.

-Mi pobre niño... ¿Te hacía daño? –preguntó Sakura abrazándolo, mientras Sasuke se desangraba unos metros mas allá debido a múltiples heridas de kunais y shurikens.

* * *

Al final, lograron ponerse a comer, solo para empezar otra pesadilla... (NdD: es la primera vez que les dan de comer a los niños, normalmente lo hacía Shizune) 

-Orochi-chan ¿por qué no comes? –le preguntó Sakura al ver que el niño no había siquiera tocado los cubiertos- ¿no tienes hambre? ¿o acaso no te gusta? ¿eh, Orochi-chan? -el niño se giró hacia ella con los ojos llorosos- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa?

Orochimaru miró al plato rebosante de fideos mientras se le caía la babita, después a Sakura, otra vez al plato, y de nuevo a Sakura.

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me lo puedo comed?

-P-por supuesto, es para ti.

-¿Pada mi? –Sakura sintió con la cabeza. Orochi la miró sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos y las lagrimas a punto de caer.-Gracias T T.

-Mira que es raro el niñato ese... –murmuró Naruto- así se explica como creció... Loco de atar...

-Pobrecito... a lo mejor de pequeño no lo cuidaban muy bien sus padres. Orochi –el aludido se giró para mirar a la peli-rosada kunoichi- ¿Tus padres te dan de comer? –Las lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos ambarinos del niño- tranquilo, no llores seguro que tus padres volverán algun día...

-¿Papa y mama eztán vivoz? –preguntó Orochi.

-¡Anda que bueno que esta estooo!

-Riquísimo, riquísimo...

* * *

-¡¡¡Ya estoy!!! –anunció orgulloso Kisame mostrando su plato vació.-¡¡ya he terminado!! 

-¿de que? ¿de tirarte la comida por encima? –preguntó Naruto, refiriéndose a la cantidad de fideos que se encontraban en la cabeza del niño, los que le colgaban por la oreja, el trocito que sobresalía de su boca y, todos los que estaban repartidos por el suelo y la mesa. Kisame como respuesta solo les mostró su sonrisa de "soy-un-capullo-de-primera-clase" y abrió la boca dispuesto a jalarse el plato.

-¡¡Esto no te lo comas pedazo de animal!! ¡Colleja educativa! –gritó Sakura pegándole tal collejón al niño que le empotró el plato hasta las amígdalas- uy, perdón.

-T T.

* * *

-¡¡¡Itachi deja de jugar con la comida desgraciado!!! –le chilló el menor de los Uchiha a su hermano cuando este le tiró la sexta bolita de fideos. 

-Je, je... es muy divertido. –rió el pequeño diablo preparando otra carga.- ¡¡bolita va!!

PLOF

La susodicha bolita le cayó a Sasuke de lleno en la cabezota.

-¡¡¡¡¡Maldito niño has arruinado mi súper sexy peinado!!!!

-¿Súper sexy? –inquirió el rubiales alzando una ceja- si se parece al de una cacatúa (NdD: es cierto, comprobadlo)

-¡¡¿Qué dices idiota?!!

-ji, ji, cacatúa, Sasuke-kun tiene pelo de cacatúa, ji, ji... – Itachi empezó a partirse de risa delante de Sasuke, mientras le iba arrojando fideos a la cara.

-¡¡¡Maldito niño!!! ¡¡Te mataréeeeeeeeeee!!

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kakashi-sensei haz algo! -gritó Sakura

-¡¡Que se lo carga!! –advirtió Naruto.

-¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –berreó Orochimaru.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kakashi que no se había enterado de nada.

-Muere.... ju, ju, ju... sufre hermano... –Sasuke reía como un maníaco psicopata (que en el fondo es lo que es él) mientras avivaba el fuego de la cazuela en la que se encontraba Itachi- voy a cocerte vivo ¡juas juas juas! ¡estofado de Uchiha!

-¿Esta bueno eso? –preguntó Kisame siempre dispuesto a hincar el diente.

-¡No, no lo esta! –chilló una histérica Sakura - ¿¡quieres hacer algo de una vez Kakashi, especie de retardado subnormaloide!?

-Anda Sasuke, ¿le estas haciendo un baño medicinal a tu hermanito? –le preguntó el enterado de Kakashi.

-Siiiii.... El baño de la muerte... ju, ju, ju... –contestó Sasuke con su risa de demente recién salido del manicomio.

-¡¡No sufráis! ¡Gai-sensei esta aquí! –acto seguido apareció el susodicho profesor por la ventana, pegándole una patada a Sasuke y liberando a Itachi que ya estaba medio muerto (pobrecito...). Después dejó a el niño en el suelo mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas relucientes a Orochimaru, quien asustado se escondió detrás de Naruto.

-Ezte hombre me da miedo....

-Te entiendo Orochi-chan –Naruto le acarició la cabecita- a mi también.

-Ho, ho, ho...–Gai izo su pose ridicula mientras se reía en plan papa Noel- ¡Todo el mundo se ha salvado gracias al gran Gai! Ho, ho, ho...

-Este fic cada vez tiene menos sentido... –suspiró Sakura.

* * *

Cuando Tsunade se enteró del fracaso que había sido la comida, le pilló un cabreo de 3 pares de cojones, y decidió que los niños estaban demasiado consentidos (omitió que ella era la que mas los consentía, pero bueno, es la Hokage ¿no?), y por lo tanto no solo tendrían que comer bien, sino que además tendrían que empezar a esforzarse para conseguir la comida. Naruto, propuso de poner la comida en el centro de la mesa, y que los crios tuvieran que pedir permiso o apañárselas para conseguirla. Solo hubo un problemilla, y era que los niños tenían mas recursos que rallas un presidiario, no por nada eran considerados genios... 

Por ejemplo Kisame, aunque no demostró una lucidez extrema, se las apaño para llenar su barriga. ¿cómo? Muy fácil, comiéndose la mesa hasta llegar donde había la comida.

-¿¡Pero que coño haces Kisame pedazo de bruto?! –le preguntó Naruto cuando se dio cuenta.

-comer –contestó este con actitud orgullosa- la mesa esta muy rica... CRUNCH CHOMP ÑAM

-Ya veo... –el rubio se giró hacia su profesor- ¿De que raza es este niño? Porque humano seguro que no...

-Puede que sea mutante... –comentó Sakura.

-Bah, da igual – Kakashi alargó la mano para coger un trozo de pizza, cuando "algo" parecido a un látigo de color rosado se adelantó y lo cogió antes. El jounin de pelo gris se giró enfadado para ver quien era el atrevido que había osado robarlo su trozo de pizza, para encontrarse con Orochimaru comiéndoselo tranquilamente. "¿cómo coño ha conseguido robarme mi pizza este criajo?". Kakashi decidió pasar del tema y coger otro trozo de pizza, pero...

FWAPISH

El trozo de pizza volvió a desaparecer ante sus ojos para reaparecer en la boca del crío de ojos de serpiente. El jounin, cabreado ya hasta los huevos, alargó de nuevo la mano para coger un trozo de pizza y cuando la "cosa" apareció de nuevo, la cogió gracias a sus reflejos de ninja. Pero aquello resultó ser...

-¡Mgui lenguuaaaa! –sollozó Orochimaru mientras intentaba liberar su lengua del agarre del jounin.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –le amonestó Kakashi mientras le tiraba de la lengua. El niño negó con la cabeza y finalmente el jounin lo soltó.

-Estos niños de hoy en día.... –Naruto meneó la cabeza.

-Oye, Que Orochimaru tiene como mínimo 50 años y es un de los tres sanin legendarios –lo amonestó Sakura.

-Ya... –Naruto miraba como Orochimaru se peleaba con un trozo de pizza, intentando cortarle el queso- un sanin legendario...

-Aunque ahora no lo parezca demasiado... Igual que Itachi, uno de los genios ninja de los últimos tiempos... Y por cierto ¿dónde esta Itachi? No ha hablado en toda la comida... –Sakura se giró para ver como estaba el pequeño- oye Sasuke, ya se que se tienen que esforzar para conseguir la comida pero... ¿no te estas pasando un poco?

-ju, ju, ju,... Tiene que sufrir...- rió el loco del Uchiha mientras apretaba mas las cuerdas que ataban a Itachi a su silla y le ajustaba la mordaza.

-¿No creéis que Sasuke necesita ayuda terapéutica con esa manía que le tiene a su hermano? –preguntó Kakashi.

-Lo que necesita es una camisa de fuerza y una ambulancia para mandarlo al manicomio mas próximo, a este tío se le ha ido la olla... –Naruto miraba con actitud critica a su compañero de equipo- si sigue así acabará peor que el tarado de Orochimaru.

-¿yo? –preguntó Orochi-chan con ojos llorosos.

-Si, quiero decir... ¡no! Espera no te pongas a llora-

-¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-Este crío tiene la palanca del lloro demasiado floja.-comentó Kakashi mientras sacaba un paraguas para protegerse de las cascadas de lágrimas.

-Si sigue así Itachi y Kisame terminarán llorando también –comentó Sakura preocupada intentando hacer callar a Orochimaru.

-¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-Porque no me callo a veces...

-(Itachi, Orochi y Kisame) ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡¡Callaos ya niñatos del demonio!! –les gritó Naruto tapándose las orejas, pero aquello solo izo que los bebes redoblarán el llanto -Dios... Dime que he hecho para merecer esto...

* * *

Dos días después, abandonada ya toda esperanza de que los niños aprendieran a comer como era debido, Naruto entró en la casa donde residían los niños, dispuesto a relevar a Sakura del cuidado de los diablillos. Pero solo entrar se encontró con 10 Itachis que lo miraban sonrientes. 

-¡¡Uaaaaahhh!! ¡¿Que es eso?!

-(todos los Itachis a la vez) ¡Buenos días Naruto-kun!

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué es eso? –gritó un espantado Naruto.

-Itachi ha hecho una multiplicación de sombras ¿no es asombroso?

-Si lo ve Sasuke le da un patatús, si se pone histérico con uno imagínate con 10...

-Son unos niños muy inteligentes –continuó Sakura- mira, Orochimaru ya sabe leer ¿Qué pone en el periódico Orochi-chan? –le preguntó tendiéndole al niño el "periódico del ninja"

-Aze... aze...

-¿Aze? –preguntaron Sakura y Naruto animándolo a seguir.

-Azeszinato en zerie –terminó Orochi con una sonrisa.

-Niño psicópata... –Naruto miró a Orochimaru que le sonreía angelicalmente.

-Pobre, si solo ha leído lo que ponía en los titulares... –Sakura se empezó a despedir de los niños- en fin, aquí te los dejos, a ver si les enseñas alguna técnica.... ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Sakura-chan! –se despidieron todos (Naruto incluido)

-En fin me parece que ahora me toca a mi cuidar de vosotros estas 3 horas... –murmuró Naruto mientras los tres diablos sonreían angelicalmente- No se porque pero todo esto me da muy mala espina...

-Naruto-kun... –10 Itachis le tiraron de la manga.

-¿si?

-(10 Itachis, Orochi y Kisame) ¡¡Enséñanos la legendaria técnica que derrotó al maestro Hokage!!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ya se que el fic cada vez tiene menos sentido (como bien afirma Sakura), pero esto es lo único que logró sacar de mi enferma cabecita. Aunque hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría aclarar...

1.- ¿Por qué Sasuke sale mal parado todo el rato y lo único que hace es intentar de matar a su hermano? Porque no me cae bien, simple y llanamente, además lo que tiene con su hermano no son "ansias de venganza" como dice él... ¡Es una obsesión enfermiza!

2.- Habréis notado (o quizá no) que Orochimaru pronuncia "z" en lugar de "s" y "d" en lugar de "r"... Bien, el niño tiene problemas de dicción que ya se aclararán mas adelante (la única "r" que pronuncia bien es la de su nombre).

3.- ¿Orochimaru es huérfano? Ni repachonera idea, pero a mi me gusta que lo sea, ala.

Bueno, hasta aquí las aclaraciones, nos vemos en el tercer capítulo, pero... ¡¡Manden reviews!! Por favor... Que eso me motiva mas...

En fin, espero k les haya gustado y me manden reviews para alegrarme la vida ahora que tengo que volver al instituto.

Dailanchan


	3. The legendary jutsu

Warning: Este fic no es apto para mentes débiles ni fuera de sitio, de hecho, no es apta para ninguna mente que se precie de serlo. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra entera responsabilidad (que yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con los exámenes)

Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, las series de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que todos los personajes, por mal que nos pese. (�¡yo quiero a Itachi y a Orochi! XD)

En fin, aki esta el tercer capítulo, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, en serio me han alegrado la vida. Aquellos que me preguntaban si podía introducir un poco de romance (o insinuación) lamento decirles que no podrá ser. Este es un fic de humor, donde yo me dedicó a martirizar a los pobres personajes de Naruto. Cuando haga uno romántico (cosa que dudo, al menos de esta serie) ya pondré parejas a tutiplé, triángulos amorosos y demás cosillas... Por el momento vamos a disfrutar torturándolos a todos y partiéndonos el culo (que cruel). Weno me dejo de cháchara inútil que no interesa a nadie y paso a continuar el fic.

PD: Se me olvidaba, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Lalaith para que lo lea y no se quede empanada tan a menudo.

**Babies one more time**

**STAGE 3: The legendary jutsu **

Naruto se quedó mirando a los tres niños diabólicos con cara de ángel (Kisame la tiene de pescado pero bueno). ¿La técnica que derrotó a Hokage¿cómo podían conocer aquellos mocosos en pañales su mortal y destructiva técnica¡La técnica erótica era solo apta para mayores de edad! (él es menor, pero ya sabemos que Naruto no destaca demasiado por sus luces).

¿Q-Que técnica queréis que os enseñe?

�¡La legendaria técnica que derrotó al tercer Hokage! –chilló Orochimaru.

-"pero si al tercer Hokage te lo cargaste tu, pedazo de mierda"-pensó Naruto- Bueno, esta bien, os enseñaré la famosa técnica erótica o sexy no jutsu, pero- añadió al ver las caras sonrientes de los tres niños- tenéis que prometer que será un secreto entre nosotros¿de acuerdo? –los tres asintieron tan fuerte con la cabeza que Naruto pensó que se la iban a dislocar.-Muy bien. Ahora prestad atención al maestro.

* * *

Jiraya se paseaba tranquilamente por la pacifica Villa de la Hoja, mientras echaba, disimuladamente, discretos vistazos a las curvas sensuales de las jóvenes féminas que paseaban inocentemente por la atestada callejuela, luciendo sus provocadores atuendos ajenas a su propia belleza. **Traducción (o realidad):** Jiraya caminaba deprisa por las calles de la Villa de la Hoja maldiciendo el olor a pescado podrido y a la respetable Hokage por encargarle de hacer aquel encargó. Para alegrarse el día miraba descaradamente el culo y las tetas de todo ser femenino (o travesti) que se le cruzará por delante, alargando la "revisión" en aquellas mujeres que disfrutaban de la belleza de la juventud y/o las que llevaban minifalda y escote (cuanto mas largo, mejor).

Finalmente pero, llegó a su destino: la casa donde residían los tres niñatos. Jiraya abrió la puerta, y asomó su cabeza, cuando, salidas de la nada saltaron sobre él dos atacantes. El legendario Sanin cayó al suelo, arrastrando con el a sus agresoras.

�¡Hacía mucho que no venías a vernos Jiraya-kun! –dijo la primera, mientras se abrazaba al cuello del sanin. Era una joven, de pelo negro y piel blanca. Sus ojos amarillos estaban enmarcados por una línea violeta, el mismo color del maquillaje que recubría sus sensuales labios. Llevaba puestas unas orejas de conejita, a conjunto del mini-bañador-súper-escotado que recubría (o al menos lo intentaba) su voluptuoso cuerpo.

¡Te echábamos tanto de menos Jiraya-kun! –la segunda joven, tenía también el pelo negro y la piel pálida (aunque no tanto como su compañera). Sus ojos cubiertos de largas pestañas, poseían dentro de sí el legendario sharingan. La chica llevaba solo un biquini con una colita de gato, a conjunto de las orejas que adornaban su cabeza.

Como era de esperar, Jiraya se quedó alucinando pepinillos, mientras en su cara se iba formando una inmeeeeeeensa sonrisa de pervertido, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo.

¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Jiraya-kun? –preguntaron las dos a la vez. Y allí fue donde el mas pervertido de los tres ninjas legendarios se vio propulsado 2Km atrás debido a una hemorragia nasal crítica. Tuvo la suerte de ser encontrado por Shizune que lo llevó de inmediato al hospital de la Villa donde le hicieron 20 transfusiones de sangre (con una no era suficiente). Finalmente los médicos tuvieron que avisar a la Hokage, al ver que su paciente sufría espasmos críticos mientras murmuraba algo sobre conejitas que querían jugar con él.

Cuando llegó Tsunade, decidió enviar una escuadra de Anbu, pues temía que los tres niños hubieran recuperado sus apariencias originales. Al cabo de 20 minutos, encontraron a los Anbu desangrándose cerca del camino de la vida, sus caras desencajadas en una mueca de pervertido total.

�¡Esto ya es demasiado¡Shizune¡Kakashi¡Acompañadme, vamos a buscar a los responsables de esto!

* * *

Finalmente, Tsunade llegó, junto a Kakashi y Shizune a la casa donde estaban los niños. Todo parecía estar en orden, ningún destrozo, ninguna serpiente ni nadie calcinado. Al menos aparentemente, parecía que los niños seguían siendo niños.

-Kakashi, entra tu y dinos que hay.

¿Eh¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo soy la Hokage.

-... ¿y?

-que tienes que respetarme.

-En teoría es el Hokage quien protege a la Villa...

-Si, claro¿y a mi quien me protege? Venga, tira pa'dentro.

-Vieja mandona...

�¡Quien es vieja?

Al cabo de 20 minutos de discusión Kakashi entró en la casa. Tsunade y Shizune oyeron como hablaba con Naruto, y después hubo silencio. Esperaron 10 minutos, hasta que el jounin mas pasota de toda la Villa salió disparado por la ventana, dejando tras de si un chorro inmenso de sangre. Inmediatamente, Tsunade y Shizune entraron corriendo en el edificio, para encontrarse a Naruto comiendo ramen tranquilamente.

¡Naruto¿que ha pasado aquí?

-Nada¿por?

�¡No digas nada¡Kakashi acaba de salir volando por la ventana cubierto de sangre!

¿En serio? –el rubio esbozó una sonrisa divertida- nunca pensé que Kakashi-sensei caería también en esta técnica, aunque claro, leyendo los libros que lee...

¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto¿de que técnica hablas?

-De una oscura y secreta técnica... –murmuró nuestro amado protagonista- la técnica que derrotó al tercer Hokage...

�¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y escupe el nombre de la técnica!

-Técnica erótica.

¿técnica erótica?

-Ahá.

¿Y en que consiste, en disfrazarse de tía buena? –comentó sarcástica la Hokage.

¡Anda¿cómo lo has adivinado? –Naruto miró asombrado a la Hokage, con razón era la ninja mas fuerte de la Villa, hasta ahora nadie había adivinado en que consistía su técnica ultra-secreta.

¿No me digas que es eso? –Tsunade no podía creer lo que oía ¿6 ninjas de alto grado fuera de combate por culpa de la técnica mas chorra jamás inventada?

-... Pues si... ¿Y ahora porque lloras? –preguntó al ver las lagrimas de desesperación que caían por las mejillas de Tsunade.

¿Por qué¿por qué�¿por qué estoy rodeada de incompetentes!

* * *

Al final, después de una paliza monumental a Naruto, una bronca de cojones a Jiraya, un escuadrón de Anbu rebajados a ninjas inferiores, y Kakashi privado de sus Come Come Paradise hasta nuevo aviso, la Hokage volvió a instaurar el orden y la paz en la galaxia... Espera, que eso no era de Naruto. En fin, que la Villa volvía a ser como antes, un pueblucho llenó de idiotas incompetentes...

Y la gente se dir�, que todo esto esta muy bien pero... ¿cuál era el encargo de Jiraya? Muy simple, ya habían pasado 15 días desde que encontraron a los tres niños, lo que significaba que le tocaba a otro grupo de genins encargarse de los pequeños monstruos, y el grupo elegido fue...

�¡vamos equipo�¡es nuestro cometido enseñarles a estos niños a seguir la senda recta de la vida!

�¡Si, Gai-sensei¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

¡Así me gusta Lee!

(la escena se ilumina con focos artificiales, mientras una música romántica suena de fondo, a la vez que caen pétalos de cerezo de Dios sabe donde)

¡Sensei!

¡Lee!

¡Sensei!

¡Lee!

(Gai y Lee corren por una pradera al mas puro estilo de "Heidi" y "candy, candy", hasta encontrarse y fundirse en uno abrazo asfixiante a la vez que lagrimotes de cocodrilo resbalan por sus mejillas)

-Me da vergüenza estar en este equipo –comentó Neji Hyuga, mientras contemplaba la escenita de su profesor y su compañero.

-Pues yo soy feliz... Podré cuidar de los niños... –murmuró Tenten embelesada mientras miraba como Orochi se despedía de Naruto- son súper monos...

¿monos? –Neji arqueó unas ceja- que quieres que te diga, a mi mas que a un mono Kisame me recuerda a un pescado...

¡No lo decía en este sentido¡insensible! –le gritó la chica de los moños a la vez que le propinaba un bofetón que resonó en todo el despacho de Tsunade.

Todos- Oo (sin comentarios)

-pedazo de bestia... Así nunca conseguirás novio... –comentó Neji incorporándose dificultosamente mientras se frotaba la dolorida mejilla.

PLAF (bofetón en la otra mejilla)

¡Eres un desgraciado Neji Hyuga¡Te odio¡A partir de ahora hemos terminado! –sollozó Tenten.

-Ah, pero ¿estábamos saliendo? Porque yo no tenía ni idea de..-el Hyuga se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió Tenten¿o si? Ahora que lo pienso...

PLAF BAM PATAPLAF

-Neji, deberías estudiar mas el corazón femenino ¿eh, bonico? –le comentó Tsunade al genin mientras le curaba las heridas producidas por los golpes de la furiosa Tenten.- aunque quizás, sea peor.

-**Nadie **entiende a las mujeres –Neji se incorporó intentando poner la máxima distancia entre él y Tenten (o cualquier ser femenino de la estancia).

-No es necesario entenderlas Neji –Gai apoyó una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz- limítate a observar su belleza, que florece cual flor invernal, en medio de los arrebatos del mundo, vientos crueles que arrancan y destrozan el corazón de estas bellas criaturitas, que, aun así, vuelven a rebrotar para iluminar con su esplendor un nuevo día que como el amante mas fiel rozará sus pétalos con la dulce aroma del amor...

-... A ti aún te entiendo menos.

�¡No digas esto de Gai-sensei! –saltó Lee dispuesto a defender a su maestro.

¿Acaso tu te has enterado de algo?

-No... ¡pero da igual!

BAM

�¡Queréis callaros de una vez pedazos de mierda? –berreó Tsunade mientras lanzaba una mirada de pura ira a todo ser viviente en la estancia, y es que no era para menos, mientras Neji y Lee peleaban, Gai hacía poses de victoria, Tenten era consolada por Sakura, Kakashi le tiraba los trastos a Shizune, la cual, intentaba llenar el estomago de Kisame dándole a comer cualquier objeto que encontraba, Naruto abrazaba (ahogaba) a Orochimaru, mientras los dos lloraban (Naruto porque no quería despedirse y Orochimaru porque, puestos a llorar, a él no lo superaba nadie) y Sasuke... Ah, Sasuke... Para variar un poco estaba intentando de matar a Itachi, escañándolo lentamente mientras le salía espuma blanca por la boca (sin comentarios).

Todos la miraron acojonados, agacharon la cabeza y murmuraron un: "si señora" que apenas se oyó.

¡Mucho mejor! –la Hokage cambió su actitud asesina por la de mujer súper amable-y... ¿de que estábamos hablando?

Pensamiento general- "esta tía acojona"

-Del cambio de vigilancia de los niños –murmuró Shizune.

¡ah, si! Bueno pues a partir de ahora los tres monstruo... digo, niños estarán al cuidado del grupo de Gai ¿entendido?

-si, Hokage –asintieron todos.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, organización y disciplina. �¡Niños¡ya podéis ir con vuestros nuevos canguros!

¡Noooooooooooooooo¡yo no quiedo! –Orochimaru empezó a llorar mientras se agarraba a la pierna de Naruto.- Loz cejudoz me dan miedo...

¡No te preocupes chaval! –Gai le dirigió al niño una de sus sonrisas made in colgate¡yo cuidare de ti!

¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

PLAF

-Que vayas con él he dicho, mocoso –le regaño Tsunade después de pegarle un sopapo que dejó al niño empotrado en el suelo.

-Bu-buaaaa... snif me he hecho pupaaaa... –Orochimaru empezó a llorar a lagrima viva, hecho que provocó la esperada reacción de cariño maternal en todas las kunoichis de la estancia.

-No llores pequeñín... –le animó Tsunade (su agresora y única causante del lloro)

-Vamos que no ha sido nada... –le animaron Saura y Tenten.

¡Eso es¡Saca tu espíritu luchador, joven! –le chilló Gai mostrándole su sonrisa colgate, y provocando el desmayó instantáneo del crío.- je,je... Se ha visto deslumbrado por mi belleza...

pensamiento general: "¿belleza?"

¡Uooooooooooooh! –Kisame miraba admirado a Gai¡como mola!

¿Verdad que si?

�¡Siiiiiiiiii¡Quiero llegar a ser como usted sensei!

¡Juas, juas, juas¡Así se habla muchacho¡yo te enseñaré a seguir la senda de la vida!

¡Siiiiiiii!

-Otro idiota... –comentó Neji fastidiado- me pregunto que he hecho yo para estar en el equipo con mas idiotas de toda la Villa... –mientras hablaba echaba miradas asesinas a los tres idiotas en cuestión (Gai, Lee y Kisame) que se reían en plan Ultra-héroe de Shin chan (pose ridícula incluida).

-Lo que pasa es que tu siempre ves las cosas por su lado negativo... –Tenten le lanzó una mirada asesina que haría temblar incluso a Orochimaru (adulto, claro)¡piensa en lo divertido que será cuidar de Itachi y Orochi!

-Si, divertidísimo...

* * *

Unas horas y varios bofetones de Tenten después...

¡Esto es una puta mierda! –gritó Neji�¡quiere alguien explicarme que coño hace un niño prodigio como yo, perdido en medio de la montaña junto a dos idiotas cejudos, una histérica violenta, dos niñatos quejicas y un niño pescado?

PATAPLAF

�¿A QUIEN LLAMAS HISTERICA VIOLENTA, CACHO DE MIERDA?

-A-a-a nadieee...- murmuró Neji mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, completamente acojonado.

-Je, je... –Rió Kisame señalando a Orochimaru y a Itachi- Os ha llamado niñatos quejicas.. je, je... Aunque¿quién es el niño pescado?

-... (sin comentarios)

¡Venga equipo¡Basta de discusiones, debemos llegar al refugio antes de que anochezca¡Solo quedan 32 km! –les animó/desanimó Gai.

¡Si, sensei! –chilló Lee.

¡Lee!

¡Sensei!

(empiezan a correr para hacer su escenita)

PLAF BAM THUD (NdD¿comenté que se me dan fatal las onomatopeyas?)

¡Basta de escenitas, que los niños están cansados! –les amonestó Tenten clavándoles miradas asesinas, después se giró hacia los crios con semblante angelical¿verdad pichoncitos de mi corazón?

Lee, Gai y Neji- "esta chica va para Hokage"

-Yo tengo.. Uaaaaaaaa...(bostezo) mucho zueño... –comentó Orochimaru frotándose los ojos.

-A mi me duelen los pies... Y estoy cansado... –comentó Itachi. Todos se giraron hacia Kisame que aún no había dicho nada.

-Pues yo tengo hambre.

¡Pero si te acabas de jalar mi bocadillo, la fiambrera de Tenten y las barritas de comida para perros de Lee, trozo de besugo tragón! –Le gritó Neji.

¡No son barritas de comida para perros, son barritas energéticas!

-Si, claro, y por eso se llaman "Perritos poderosos".

-Anda, pues no había caído...

�¡Pero yo tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeee!

¡Pues come la hierba del camino!

-Vale -Kisame se arrodilló y empezó a jalarse toda la flora silvestre.

(Caída de todos al estilo anime)

�¡Que era coña imbecil! –le gritó un histérico Neji.

-Jo, con lo rica que estaba...

(Caída de todos al estilo anime, abriendo un cráter en el monte, que a partir de entonces pasó a ser un volcán)

-Oigan zeñodez¿no zedia mejor que fuedamos tidando hacia el defugio? Lloveda pdonto... –les comentó Orochimaru con actitud de niño repelente.

¡Tu cállate mocoso¿cómo quieres que ahora se ponga a llover? –le increpó Neji, cuando de repente le cayó una gota en la nariz¿eh? –y sin saber como, se encontraron bajo una tormenta de tres pares de cojones.

�¡Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa�¡me dan miedo las tormentas!

-Vamos Tenten, no seas cobarde, ni que fueras una cría de 4 años...

-No he sido yo quien ha gritado, mistersabelotodo. Ha sido Itachi.

-Oo Tiene voz de tía...

�¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Y como grita el condenado... –Neji le tapó la boca a Itachi mientras se lo metía dentro del abrigo para protegerlo del frío¡tenemos que llegar al refugio Gai-sensei¡o a los niños les cogerá un resfriado!

-A Kisame creo que no... –comentó Tenten mientras observaba como el niño pez daba saltitos bajo la lluvia mientras iba tarareando "I'm singing in the rain..."

-Maldito niño besugo... ¡Ven pa'ca bacalao!

-Tirolirolirolín Tiroliro... –sigue bailando a su bola sin moverse.

¡Que vengas coño¡o te voy a transformar en un bacalao al Pil-pil! –Neji avanza un paso hacia Kisame.

-Lirolirolin lirolán... –sigue bailando a su bola sin moverse.

¡Quieres hacer el jodido favor de venir sardina barata! –Neji avanza dos pasos hacia Kisame.

-Tirolirolirin... –sigue bailando a su bola sin moverse.

�¡Se me está acabando la paciencia besugo! –Neji avanza tres pasos y se encuentra delante de Kisame¡Así me gusta chico, que vengas hasta donde yo te diga!

Finalmente, después de reunir a los tres mocosos, el grupo reemprendió la marcha hasta llegar al refugio...

¿Y se supone que tenemos que dormir aquí? –preguntó Tenten- A mi esto me parece una casa fantasma...

¡A mi me dan miedo los fantasmas! –gritó Itachi.

¿Y hay algo que no te de miedo? Dormiremos aquí y punto, estoy reventado... –y tras decir esto Neji entró en la casa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

¡Si¡por fin¡terminé el capítulo 3! Después de 1 mes... Aunque no se porque este capitulo me parece que no me ha quedado tan bien como los anteriores... ¿Será porque estoy perdiendo practica¿será porque se me acaban los gags¿o simplemente es otra de mis paranoias? Bueno, lo importante es que logré terminar el capítulo, ahora los niños están con Gai co. ¡y lo que les queda! Aún quedan los grupos de Asuma y Kurenai para cuidar de los monstruos, digo, niños. Así que trankilos que tengo cuerda para rato... Aunque... Los reviews me ayudarían una cantidad... ¡Por favor mandad reviews¡que es como una droga, cuando recibes uno necesitas mas! Weno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...

Dailanchan


End file.
